


Santa Baby

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ginny gets a hat...Neville gets satisfaction.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Coffee_n_Cocoa
> 
> · Title: Santa Baby
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Ginny/Neville
> 
> · Prompt: Christmas Hat
> 
> · Rating: RT

Neville's eyes widened in shock and he stood stock still in the bedroom door.

 

"Ginny?" Neville shifted his weight from foot to foot. "What are you wearing…"

 

"A Santa Claus hat,"  Ginny let the bed sheet fall to her waist. "And matching knickers."

 

Neville swallowed hard and took a step into the room.

 

"Matching knickers?"

 

"Want to see," Ginny smirked and slid her leg out from under the sheet, "See no uniform today."

 

Neville moved towards the bed, taking large steps, and he pulled the covers down as soon as he could reach the bed sheet.  He could see every freckle on Ginny's body, they seemed to be taunting him, and with muffled groan he lowered began to strip.  

 

He kicked his shoes off,  tossed his tie, and struggled to get his pants off over his erection. 

 

"You like?" Ginny grinned and ran her hand over her breast, thumbing her nipple, and running her other hand down she dipped it inside her knickers.   "It's all for you."

 

Neville moaned and tugged her hand out of her knickers before sucking her fingers clean.  He dipped his head, sucking her nipple into his mouth, and she arched into him.    He made his way down her stomach and tugged her knickers down with his teeth.  Ginny moaned when he delved his tongue between her lips and began sliding it along the side of her clit. 

 

"More," Ginny panted and reached for her hat. "More, Neville…"

 

Neville blew on her clit and lifted his head to look at her, "You can leave your hat on."

 

He lowered his mouth again, parted her folds with his fingers, and began tonguing her in earnest.  He could feel Ginny's hands in his hair, the painful throb of his cock grinding into the bed, and when he slid his tongue deep inside her pussy she came with a shout. 

 

He wasted no time, crawling up her body, and with a sigh of pleasure he drove deep inside her.  Over and over he thrust inside her tight heat, swiveling his hips, and with each thrust her Santa hat shifted. 

 

It didn't take long until he came, spilling deep inside her, and her mouth muted his cry of pleasure. 

 

They stayed join as Neville caught his breath and when he recovered he flicked her hat. 

 

"Happy Christmas, Ginny."


End file.
